Sick and Hurt, Chapter 3
by SuperNavi64
Summary: DL really REALLY hates Link...a lot! he almost kills him...well there are a few more of these that are not done. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THE END!  Link is in bad condition and midna is trying to help. She ends up getting him to Kakariko though...


I awoke, once more, feeling worse than what I did earlier. I felt to sick to get up. I went to reach toward my head to wipe sweat off, but I couldn't move my arm very high. Feeling a tightness around both my wrist. I squinted and looked at my wrist only to see heavy chains wrapped around my wrist. I tried to get them off, but there was no chance I was strong enough.

I looked everywhere, I was in a dark room with solid concrete walls, no chance of escape. Where was I? How on earth did I get here? My throat was a _little _sore, nothing that really bothered me very much.

Then I remembered, Midna.

She got hit, was she okay?

"Midna! Where are you?"

Hearing no one respond I was getting worried about her. I knew now she would be telling me that I was "over reacting" but she was my friend and I want to save her.

"Midna!" I screamed once more, still, no response. I started to cough, it hurt my chest. After it eased up, I tried to stand but couldn't get very far. There were chains around my ankle's to.

Damn…I was completely condemned, Midna was no where and I wanted to find her as soon as possible.

In a distance I heard a deep laugh, after a while it got louder and louder.

_"Heh, it's about time you wake up."_

That voice…my dream…was it…him? Was I having another dream?

_"If you think your asleep still, your not. Every little bit of this is real. Heh, I thought someone like you would know."_

"Wheres…Midna." I managed to say.

_"Oh you mean that worthless little Imp? She's here, just not with you. She's going to get what she deserves…and so are you."_

"M-me? What did I do to you! I've never seen you before in my entire life! How come you hate Midna and I so much?"

_"Well since you __**asked**__ I would be happy to tell you. Your not going to live much longer anyway. The Shadow realm…the place I was created…where __**you**__ created me."_

"Me? Create you? How?"

_"Shut it! I'm not done, you'll know. Ganon…he controlled two realm's. The Twilight Realm, and the Shadow Realm. Zant, was one of his many minions. He believed he could use him into getting him what he wanted when he wanted. Mirrors…you've looked into one before, am I right? Sure I am, you don't go into your basement often, do you?"_

"No…not…r-really."

_"Your mirror, down there, years ago you looked into that infernal mirror, just once was all it took. Do you even know where you got it? It is a cursed mirror, the very mirror that has a connection to the Shadow Realm…many only know of the mirror in the dessert, but there __**are**__ two other mirror's around this land, and some how you got a hold of one of them. Us shadows are mistreated and abused, they think where useless and have nothing to be alive for. Ganon…he over powered us beating us whenever he could, no food for days or weeks at a time, and he would just laugh. I want __**you **__to suffer just like I did, it's your fault anyways so I think the joke should be on you, right?"_

"Your crazy! You really think I knew that would happen?" my coughing interrupted me.

_"That illness…you do know what it is right? You looking into this little crystal of mine is slowing __**killing**__ you, and is going to put your soul with mine. I will be real, no longer treated like a shadow and not being cared for at all."_

I stopped, his hood up, holding the crystal "b-but…I didn't know… What did you do with Midna! She clearly had nothing to do with this! At least let her go!"

_"No, she is as much a part of this than you are…her people…her damn people. She knew about this clearly, but what did she do? __**Nothing!**__ She clearly did not care, she's the damn princess, I thought they wanted to help…still nothing. Well enough about this, time for your punishment."_

"I didn't d anything to you dammit!" I screamed out of no where.

_"Oh, but you did." _he began to remove his cloak, hood down first.

His face has gaping wounds, forehead was bleeding and bruised, looked as if he got hit in the head very hard.

He removed the rest of his cloak, abdomen was wide open, bleeding seriously. Though he looked to be in no destress.

Chest had rips and tears, his ribs poked out into the open air, most of them broken.

Arm didn't look to good either.

_"You see this! I want this to be you! No longer my suffering…but yours."_

The chains on my limbs some how became much tighter, pressing me agains't the wall. Damn, he's got me pinned…couldn't move.

His sword got very close to my stomach.

_"How about I start here?" _he said with a smirk.

The blade, now touching me, but not going through me. I struggled and squirmed to get free, it was no use.

He began to slowly press his steel blade through my stomach.

I wanted to make no sound, instead, my face was wrenched in pain.

Then someone, very familiar voice, screamed "STOP!"

Him getting angry, he jolted the blade through me fast, I couldn't help but scream out in pain. It went strait through me, and out my back into the wall.

"Don't hurt him!"

That voice…a woman…Midna?

"P-please don't hurt h-him…p-please." she sounded hurt, she shouldn't be talking if so, what was she doing?

I could feel blood poring out of me as I stood there, literally pinned to the wall.

_"Huh? What the hell are you doing out of your prison? No matter…you'll both end your fate soon enough…__**him first though**__."_

I was losing to much blood to do much of anything, my limbs wouldn't cooperate with me.

Midna stood up strait, looking almost unfazed, I just couldn't hold anymore back.

"Just leave him alone! This is more my fault than his. If you are willing to accept apologies, I am so sorry…"

_"__**Nothing you can say will change my mind!**__"_ he swung his arm out, creating a dark void of magic strait toward Midna.

She did something similar when she first met me as a wolf. Bringing her hands close to her chest and blocking the attack.

The dark figure seemed to be very angry now, he smirked, then evaporated in thin air.

Midna was heaving for breath, unfortunately so was I.

"Link…I-I'm so sorry…I n-need to get you o-out of h-here."

I knew she was hurt, but I knew she would want to ignore her injuries and help me.

She walked toward me slowly and was looking for a way to get me unpinned from the wall.

Midna managed to float back up into the air, a little uneasy though.

"Hold…still L-Link…I need to get this out…"

My eye's widened…this was going to hurt a lot.

Midna got a tight grip of on the steel blade, and began to pull.

I gritted my teeth as the pain intensed.

She got about half of it out when the edge to vomit swept over me, causing me to gag.

She looked at my face making sure I didn't throw up then started to pull again.

She had it all out except for the tip of the sword, which was caught on something inside me.

When she tugged on it, I couldn't help but scream.

"What Link? What's the matter, I pulled to hard, I'm sorry."

I lowered my head trying to catch my death, hoping the pain would ease up fast.

She positioned the blade at a different angle and was able to successfully get the entire blade out.

Right when she got it out it began to bleed more, and more.

Now she had to get the chains off of my wrist and ankles.

"Link, hold still. Remember when I got you f-free from that cell when you where a w-wolf? I'm using the same technique. Just stay calm."

I couldn't move…to much pain.

Midna took a few steps back, and once again brought her hands to her chest, creating a orb of energy.

She seemed to be getting her strength back, maybe she wasn't hurt as bad as I thought.

Midna brought her arms out, causing all the chains on me to break completely off.

I was free, but I didn't feel free. I fell to my knee's, hugging my stomach to help stop the bleeding. It wasn't helping.

"Link! Don't die! I have to get you out of here, now. Your going to be just fine."

I agreed this time, but we were interrupted.

_"Oh no you don't!"_

I was thrown agains't the wall, hurting my back fairly badly.

I couldn't do much, I hit the ground, and all I could do was lay there, in a lot of pain.

"Link!" Midna yelled trying to get toward me, she was thrown as well.

He walked toward me, grabbing the back of my neck.

_"You really think it's __**that **__easy to beat __**me**__?"_ he bent down closer toward my ear, and whispered _"your about to go through hell."_

Picking me almost off the ground by the back of my neck, then smashing my forehead agains't the ground, knocking me out cold.

"Link!" Midna screamed from the floor only feet away.

Seeing a pool of blood form around his head was almost to much to handle. I had to help, Link quickly.

"Oh god, oh god! What do I do?…Or what can I do."

The shadowed figure hovered above me _"I was expecting more out of you, princess. Guess I was wrong."_

He walked back over to unconscious Link, and looked at his right arm.

_"Looks like a healthly kid overall, but his arm doesn't look right? Maybe if I just readjust it." _he said with a smirk.

"Don't! Leave him alone, do it to me instead! He…doesn't deserve this." I said with a bit of a catch in my throat.

He raised his brow, then proceed to grab Link's arm.

Each hand was about 2 inches from his elbow, and he slowly began to bend it in the opposite direction.

"DON"T! P-please!"

I tried to stand, but my legs would turn to jelly and I would fall back to the ground.

_"Oh, princess. __**Now**__ you care?…Not worth it! You apology isn't worth a damn thing! Neither does this boy's life…"_

He began to bend it more, hearing small crakes every now and then.

I knew his arm was broken now…it had to be I could hear it cracking.

Link was still unconscious, for actually I was thankful. He didn't have to be awake to feel this pain.

He looked to be having fun now, but to me this was hell.

Link's arm was bent at a odd angle, when I finally over came enough strength to try and attack. Once I stood, he pulled out a dagger and placed it on Link's throat.

_"Take one more step and he's dead."_

I stood there thinking, this was to risky…Link's life is on the line. Then it hit me…the shadow crystal.

If I could destroy it, he return to the shadow realm I had to get it…

It was attached to his belt…dammit out of all the places…how was I supposed to get it?

While I was thinking, he started to make the wound in Link's abdomen larger, by cutting it with the dagger. It now went strait across his stomach…I couldn't see him breathing…

I took one step, just one little step, and he jabbed his broken arm with the small blade.

I stopped in shock, he couldn't be alive…he's lost so much blood…still I **had** to try.

I took a huge risk, I bolted toward him with all the strength I had left.

He didn't have time to react. Instead he through Link down and stood, looking at me.

Floating to about his height, I taunted him, trying to keep him a distance away from Link.

I had to distract him enough to get the crystal.

Floating around him, quickly, he just couldn't keep up. He didn't seem to act very bright, Link would be able to stop me easily…wait this guy is Link's** opposite**…right?

I had to think in the other direction. What Link would usually do, would be the opposite of what his dark form does.

"Come on! I thought you wanted revenge from me! Your **weak**!" I taunted.

This angered him greatly, and he would not stop attacking me before he killed me.

Every strike he took at me was getting closer and closer, before he ended up hitting me once, thankfully only a small wound on my arm.

"Come on! That all you got!" I continued.

I was getting closer to the crystal, he had no idea I was going for it.

This seemed to go on forever, him trying to hit me, then me dodging. Over and over, hit, dodge, hit dodge.

Link was motionless on the ground only a few feet away, I tried to keep him as far away from the dark one as much as I could.

One last dodge and I had a grip on the crystal. I ripped it as fast as I could from him, then floated toward Link, quickly.

"Heh, take one more step and **your** dead!" I said with a smirk.

He said nothing. Not a word afterwards, then dropped his guard.

Enraged, he began to curse at the top of his lungs, then went to attack Link, again.

Luckily I was beside him. With a smirk on my face, I smashed the crystal right in my hand.

The dark figure stopped, fell, then just screamed.

_"What the hell is w-wrong with you! I…was…not…supposed…t-to…l-lose." he said coughing almost every word._

_His body was disintegrating…_

_"I'll be b-back…"_

That was the last thing he said before he was gone.

I was exhausted, but Link was in critical condition. I quickly turned to look at him face to face on the ground.

"Link! Link! Stay with me! Please don't die!" I screamed shaking him frantically.

No response.

I squeezed his hand, praying that he'd wake. Still nothing.

"I'll get you out of here…just don't stop breathing, Link. Your going to make it."

Bringing my hands close to my chest trying to warp to Kakariko Village, I couldn't build up enough strength.

Almost in tears I continued to try. Still I could not build up enough strength.

Link wasn't going to live much longer, he was literally laying in a large pool of blood, mainly from his abdomen.

He probably still had a fever to, due to the illness he was suffering from. I didn't want to touch his head, due to the huge gash on his head, which was bleeding and badly bruised…almost a blackish.

I had to wait for my body to build up enough strength to warp, but I had no idea how long that would take.

Almost twenty minutes have passed and I continued to keep him alive.

Eventually he moaned a bit, then opened his eye's barely.

"Dear god Link! Say something!"

Nothing was said just a glare at me the screamed "help me."

"Listen to me, were going to Kakariko Village as soon as possible! Just don't give out on me."

"…p-p…a…i-i…n" he some how managed to say.

I was shocked how was he talking? Couldn't really make out what he was saying, sounded like "pain."

I didn't him to be hurting, then he grunted. His brow creased, gritted teeth. He was in a lot of pain.

He turned his head, breathing very uneven.

Then he just vomited…mostly blood. Coughing afterwards.

I was starting to panic, but panicking was not the answer…

Something internally must be bleeding…his stomach probably.

I couldn't watch this anymore. I stepped back, Link passing back out right after I did, and did all I could to put all my energy into warping him. It worked this time, but I was so drained. Thankfully since I was connected with his shadow in a way I went with him, so I could make sure he was Okay.

We warped safely, thank the goddesses, but it was almost night.

I knew someone would notice him. I had to get out of sight, to weak to get into his shadow instead I ran off somewhere. And watched making sure someone found him.

He was still bleeding and motionless. Just laying there on his side.

"Hey Ilia." Colin said normally.

"Yes?" Ilia said standing up from her chair.

"Do you think whatever Link is doing out there is…dangerous?"

She hesitated with her answer "it could be…but we don't know, why don't you ask him when he gets back, okay?"

"Okay."

Only Renado, Ilia, and Colin were inside the inn. Everyone else was at the other end of town.

Ilia walked toward the window, sighing the process. I already miss him…

Renado and Colin were chatting, while I rested my hands on my chin, and my elbow on the window whole I casually looked around.

Wait…something caught my eye, it was a little dark out, but not to bad.

Was it a person? I squinted my eye's even tighter to try and make out what it was. It had to be a person.

"Hey Renado, what's that?" Ilia asked.

Renado walked toward the same window Ilia was at and looked.

"Looks like a person! I must go see."

"Can I come?" Ilia asked.

"Sure, Colin, will you please stay here for the moment being."

He nodded in agreement, while Renado and Ilia walked out the door.

Once closing the door behind them there pace turned into a fast walk.

Finally reaching the unknown thing, they then saw **who** it was, Link.

Ilia dropped to her knee's, shaking him like crazy.

"Link! Wake up!"

No response.

"R-Renado! What do we do?"

Renado fell to his knee's looking over what he could from there location.

He said nothing, then just looked at me.

"Ilia, don't fret I believe I can help. Though he does seem to be in bad condition. I do not with to worry you."

Ilia still looked panicked, and freaked out due to all the blood.

Renado lifted him try cautiously, knowing these injuries were extremely serious.

Ilia ran ahead to get the door, and to warn Colin.

She burst through the door, with tears developing in her eye's.

"Colin! It's Link!" she yelled.

"What!"

Renado came through the door being very careful in how he was holding him.

Blood pouring from him onto the ground.

Colin looked very freaked out.

Renado, about half way up the stairs yelled something to colin.

"Colin! Go get Luda, now. And tell her to bring all my things and lots of towels."

"O-Okay!" he said nervously.

Colin ran out the door. Ilia ran up the stairs with Renado.

"W-Will he live?" Ilia said with light sobs.

Renado didn't answer that.

He went into the room, and placed Link on the floor.

He already started to exam Link. And by the look on his Renado's face…not good.

I went into the room, holding Link's hand and praying that he wouldn't die.

But we could only wait.

Thank god…Link was safe. I wish he never even got into any of this, it was personal, and he lied. I _did_ try and help stop the torture agains't the Shadowed ones…but Ganon and Zant got the best of me.

Now, my friend was practically dying. I was injured and my powers are weak. I need to heal…so I can stay with Link. I could find a way to help myself. My wounds are minor, and I'm just so tired.

I can't imagine how bad Link feels. I hope he forgives me.


End file.
